Unexpectant
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Fire Emblem/Prince of Egypt/Siren Head/X-Over Crossover. Sourno, Rameses and Edelgard's son, and Cerno, Rhea and Siren Head's daughter, end up becoming expectant parents and must deal with Rhea's wrath when she finds out.


It was a busy day in Egypt. Rhea and Siren Head has been visiting Flayn, Huy, Velouria, and Hotep for the day when the two couples had suggested to their friends that they all get together at the royal palace for a special feast, to catch up on each other's lives after they hadn't been able to have a reunion since the war against the Soviet Union years earlier. Rhea has been reluctant at first, as that would mean she would have to deal with Edelgard, but she eventually agreed to going for her husband and niece's sake. Edelgard herself, when she heard the news, was none too pleased either, but reluctantly agreed to having to put up with Rhea if it meant that much to her husband and friends, if only for a very short time before the two could go back to ignoring each other.

In addition to the adults wanting to spend time with each other, to catch up on each other's lives after the war's conclusion, Sourno and Cerno were both really looking forward to seeing each other. Sourno was Rameses and Edelgard's oldest child and therefore the Crown Prince Of Egypt. Meanwhile, Cerno was Rhea's only daughter with Siren Head and was therefore half-Nabatean and half-Siren Head, and was also Seteth's niece, Flayn's cousin, and Sothis's granddaughter. The two were friends, something that Edelgard and Rhea were both well aware of but couldn't do anything about, especially Edelgard, who reluctantly had to put up with her son being friendly with the daughter of her archenemy. But secretly, unknown to the two women, Cerno was pregnant with Sourno's child, the two having fallen deeply in love. However, no one, apart from the two expectant parents and Flayn, knew about the relationship, as Sourno and Cerno were not only unmarried, but the two knew that their mothers would freak if they found out their children were dating and were unifying their bloodlines.

Cerno had already arrived at the palace, and after briefly greeting Edelgard, who had been distant with her, Cerno went and spent some time in private with Sourno. After a bath the two had in private with each other, Sourno and Cerno both got dressed for dinner.

"I really hope Mother doesn't screw up tonight" Sourno said, adjusting his linen robes.

"What do you mean?" Cerno asked, putting on her bra.

"Our mothers hate each other. If they're in each other's area, my mother will instigate something with your's." Sourno replied.

"True, but I know Father and Pharoah Rameses will keep them in check. They won't cause a ruckus when they're around." Cerno said, grabbing her top.

Sourno sighed.

"Yeah, but still, it's like they're trying to embarrass everyone." Sourno said.

Cerno paused.

"I'm thinking about doing it, you know?" Cerno asked.

"What?" Sourno asked.

"Telling people about my pregnancy." Cerno replied.

"Wow, don't you think that's a little soon?" Sourno asked.

"Well, I can't keep this secret forever. I mean, Flayn already knows..." Cerno started to replied.

"You told your cousin about your pregnancy?" Sourno asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell her! She found out! But I told her to keep her mouth shut about it." Cerno replied.

She sighed.

"Look, we can't keep this secret forever, and Father, Mother, and I are going back to Zanado after the dinner here ends. I want them to know." Cerno said.

She sat at the end of Sourno's bed.

"I understand." Sourno said softly.

He sat on the bed next to Cerno and put an arm around her waist.

"Are you going to tell everyone over dinner?" Sourno asked.

"I don't know yet." Cerno replied.

The green haired girl leaned against Sourno as he rubbed her side. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry." Cerno mumbled.

"Well, it's almost dinner time. Want to head to the dining room?" Sourno asked.

"Sure. I'll lead the way." Cerno replied.

With that, the two both headed off to the palace dining room.

"You know, I never realized how hungry I'd get being pregnant." Cerno said.

"Pregnant?" a feminine voice asked angrily.

Sourno and Cerno turned around to see Rhea behind them.

"Mom? What are you..." Cerno started to ask.

Rhea stormed over to Sourno. The tan skinned boy put his hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, Lady Rhea." Sourno said nervously.

"You got my daughter pregnant, didn't you?" Rhea asked angrily, pointing at the boy.

"Back off, Mother!" Cerno snapped.

Rhea eyed her child.

"Is this true, Cerno?" Rhea asked.

Cerno's face blushed red as she sighed.

"Yes, Mother, it is. I'm pregnant." Cerno replied.

Rhea's face remained serious and angry for a few moments, before melting away to show a deep frown and pained look.

"How could you do this to me?" Rhea asked.

"What do you mean 'how could I do this to you'? This doesn't concern you, Mother! And you better not tell anyone!" Cerno replied angrily.

Sourno wrapped a hand around her waist and held her close to him.

"Last Rhea, I understand your anger. I know you and my mother aren't on the best of terms, but I truly love your daughter. She's... she's everything to me. I would gladly give my life for her and our unborn child. All I ask is for a chance to prove myself to you." Sourno said calmly.

Rhea was silent for a moment, before closing her eyes and rubbing them with her fingers.

"You... really love each other?" Rhea asked quietly.

"More than anything." Cerno replied.

Rhea was quiet, before exhaling deeply. She opened her eyes and focused intently on the two.

"Very well. I'll accept this union. I want what's best for you, Cerno. Your father does too. We're so very proud of you." Rhea said.

Cerno blushed and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Mom." Cerno said.

Rhea let go of her child and looked firmly at Sourno.

"Look after Cerno and my grandchild, alright?" Rhea asked seriously.

Sourno nodded.

"Yes, Lady Rhea." Sourno replied.

Rhea smiled at the boy.

"It's alright. You can call me Rhea or Mother, if that's what you'd like." Rhea said.

Sourno was surprised by her words, but nodded shakily after a few seconds.

"A-Alright... Mother." Sourno said.

Cerno wrapped her fingers around Sourno's and squeezed tightly.

"Come on, Sourno." Cerno said.

She, her boyfriend, and her mother headed to the dining room.


End file.
